The minimization of shock load-induced injury is an important issue in seat suspension design. Occupant spinal and pelvic injuries, for example, may result from harsh vertical/crash landings of aircraft, as well as from vertical shock of land and marine vehicles. The severity of resulting spinal, pelvic, or other injuries may be considerably minimized if vehicles are equipped with crashworthy seat designs. A seat suspension system can be used to mitigate the vertical shock loads that are transmitted from the base of the vehicle (or extension thereof), and imparted into the human body. The attenuation of vertical impact forces in vehicle mishaps is one of the prime factors in determining survivability.
Energy absorbers, also known as energy attenuators or load limiters, are a key component of crashworthy seat designs. Energy-absorbing crew seats for helicopter applications, for example, have made significant improvements in helicopter crash survival. Early crashworthy crew seats used fixed-load energy absorbers (FLEAs) to limit the load on an occupant's spine. One drawback associated with these FLEAs, however, is that they were not adjustable and stroked at a factory-established, constant load throughout their entire operating range. Variable load energy absorbers (VLEAs) were designed to address this drawback.
A VLEA enables an occupant to manually adjust the constant stroking load by setting a control (e.g., a dial) to the occupant's weight. The load increases for large occupants, for example, taking advantage of their greater spinal load tolerance to reduce the stroked distance. By contrast, the load decreases for smaller occupants to reduce the risk of injury to their weaker spines. A VLEA enables a seat to deliver the same low-injury risk regardless of occupant weight. VLEAs were developed with a provision so that a wide range of occupants would have equal protection in a crash. An energy absorber load is selected that is proportional to the occupant's weight so that each occupant will experience similar acceleration and use similar stroking space in a crash.
FLEAs and VLEAs are known as fixed profile energy absorbers (FPEAs) because they have a constant load-stroke curve. One drawback associated with FPEAs is that they are passive, meaning that they cannot adapt their energy absorption or stroking profiles as a function of occupant weight, or as a function of real-time environmental measurements such as a vibration or shock load. Seat suspension systems that utilize FPEAs suffer from these and other drawbacks.